


First Christmas

by idekboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Athletic Louis, Christmas Fluff, Chubby Harry Styles, Cisgirl! One Direction, F/F, Female Harry Styles, Female Harry Styles/Female Louis Tomlinson, Female Louis Tomlinson, First Christmas, Girl Direction, Love, Spoiled Girlfriend, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekboo/pseuds/idekboo
Summary: It was Louis and Harry's first Christmas as a couple and Louis went out of her way to spoil her baby girl.





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little Christmas spin off of my fic "Never Enough" where Louis spoils Harry rotten.

Louis spent the day with her family on Christmas which was lovely, sure. The kids’ excitement was infectious as they made a huge mess of wrapping paper on the floor and she got some nice clothes and new shoes, and had a bit too much food. But she couldn’t stop thinking about her Harry and how it’d be their first Christmas as a proper couple. She worked hard that year, picked up extra shifts at her job and saved up money, buying Harry’s gifts as she could afford them and hiding them away at her mom’s house so she wouldn’t find them. A couple days before, her nan had given her a Victoria’s Secret gift card and told her to get some cute bras for herself. Louis found it hilarious receiving such a gift from her. However, instead of getting something for herself, she snuck off and bought some things for her girlfriend to wear. She’d much rather see her in some cute frilly thing than spend it on herself.

The day was settling down and all of the kids were passed out around the house, the only noise being the fireplace crackling, the dishwasher running, and the light chatter between her mom and aunt. Until her mom playfully scolded her.

“Oh for Christ’s sake, Lou. Go give Harry her gifts,” her mom said.

Louis looked up from her phone, just noticing her knee was bouncing and stilling it. She stood up and put on her ridiculous snowman slippers her mom had given her, giving her a big hug.

“Thank you, mommy. I’ll come back tonight,” she promised.

“Alright, baby. Bring Hazza too.”

Louis grinned, she loved showing off her gorgeous girlfriend.

“I will,” she agreed. Her mom kissed her cheek and sent her off, Louis hurrying to her car because it was freezing. She slid in and rubbed her hands together, starting up the car and turning on the heater. Just before she was going to drive off, her mom was jogging down the walkway with a bag in hand, causing her to groan and roll the window down for her.

“She might be hungry so I’ve got some cookies for Hazza.”

“Thank you, mommy,” Louis chuckled and took the bag. The girl would be there that night and she also ate with her own family but the thought was sweet. She loved how much her mom cared for her Harry.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Be safe.”

Louis reassured her mom she would drive carefully, heading towards her one bedroom apartment. Her mom had helped her wrap all of Harry’s gifts late on Christmas eve. There were quite a few and they looked a bit ridiculous surrounding the little potted tree, taking up a good chunk of her living area. She hadn’t realized just how much she got her until they were all gathered up and that didn’t include the pink bag in the back of her car, or the big surprise in her tiny office.

Once she arrived she went up the steps and into her home, kicking off her shoes at the door and setting the cookies on the kitchen counter. Louis dug her phone out of her pocket and sent Harry a text to come over, getting the lighter out of the kitchen drawer and lighting a few vanilla scented candles around her place. She went to place the pink bag next to the tree, wondering if she should just save it for her birthday. In fact, she considered taking some presents out and putting them away, feeling like she went overboard with it. So Louis looked at each gift and tried to find ones she could wait to give Harry but she couldn’t make up her mind. She decided she was impatient and wanted her reaction to all of it that night.

Louis heard footsteps ascending the stairs, jumping up and opening her door to see Harry walking on the landing with a couple of gift bags over her arm. Harry smiled and sped up, boots tapping on the deck and throwing herself into Louis’ open arms with a squeal. Louis squeezed her tight, kissing the top of her head.

“Merry Christmas, baby girl,” Louis grinned.

“Merry Christmas, Lou,” she mumbled into her neck.

Louis stepped back, letting her in to her warm home and closing the door behind them.

“I missed you so much,” Louis said, cupping Harry’s rosy, chubby cheeks and kissing her nose. “God, you’re so fucking cute,” Louis groaned and Harry laughed, showing off those cute dimples Louis was in love with.

“I missed you too, babe.” Then Harry pecked her lips and Louis wanted to melt into it, lean her against the wall and kiss her for hours. But then she remembered the abundance of presents she was excited for Harry to see and led her to the living room instead. Louis already moved the coffee table, a throw laid out over her carpeted floor with a few pillows for them to sit on.

“Wow, Lou. Did you forget to bring the gifts over for the kids?” she asked as she sat, unraveling the scarf around her neck.

“No. These are for you.” There was a light blush on Louis’ cheeks.

“What? Louis…” Harry’s eyes welled up, biting her lip and chuckling. “Now I feel like a bad girlfriend,” she said as she sat the gift bags into Louis’ lap.

Louis laughed and said, “O, my lover. You have offered me the gift of yourself.”

Harry snorted. “What candy bar did you get that off of?” she questioned.

“One my nan gave me.”

Harry was giggling, she loved her laughter. It made warmth bloom from her chest and all over her body with pure love and adoration.

“Well, I guess you should start then,” Harry suggested. So Louis didn’t hesitate to remove the tissue paper from the bags to grab her presents. There was a black Adidas crop top, a black jacket, and a form fitting grey skirt in the first bag. In the second one there were a few boxes. One had a pair of tall black ankle boots, another had a thin sporty watch, and the other was a pair of delicate and sparkly, dangly earrings. She always wanted Harry to help her be more fashionable and she nailed it while incorporating Adidas somehow.

“Dressing me up, huh?” Louis asked with a smile, Harry nodding.

“Uh huh, for a special date night.” Harry pulled a card out from her jacket, giving it to Louis. She furrowed her brow, opening it up and pulling out two thin slips of paper. They were concert tickets for Panic! At The Disco and they were great seats.

“No way!” Louis exclaimed and hugged her girlfriend real quick, sitting back to read them to insure she saw them correctly.

“Yes way.”

“Wow,” she put them back into the card so she wouldn’t lose them then Louis leaned over and kissed her. “I love it,” she said softly. She bunched up the tissue paper and neatly put her things aside.

“Your turn.” Louis stretched behind her to grab one of the first boxes of Harry’s. She inhaled deeply, handing it to her. “Let’s get started, Mom wants us home soon,” she said, chuckling.

So Harry began to open her abundance of gifts. There were a few makeup palettes Harry had shown interest in and nice brushes to go with them, Fenty Beauty’s lipstick in Stunna because red was Louis’ favorite on her.

“Put it on,” she encouraged and Harry laughed.

“You can’t just slap red lipstick on,” Harry explained. Louis pouted and Harry rolled her eyes, using the mirror from a palette and carefully applying it for her.

“Beautiful,” Louis commented and Harry thanked her by leaving a print on her cheek then went on to the next gift. There was a specific pair of YSL, suede black boots with a strap around the top she mentioned she wanted. She knew Harry never expected to own them, they had to be at least six hundred dollars, that’s why she wanted to get them for her because she wouldn’t see it coming.

“Louis, no.” Harry gasped, holding them lightly with the tips of her fingers as she inspected them. “These can’t be real.”

“Of course they are.” Because Louis wanted to get her the best and she worked hard for it. The shoes could cover a month of her rent but she didn’t care. She loved spoiling her girl and she knew she’d look really hot in them too so it was like a gift for herself. “I wouldn’t get you knock offs,” she added.

Harry hugged the shoe to her chest. “Thank you so, so much Louis.”

“You’re very, very welcome.”

Harry’s eyes scanned the few boxes left under the tree. “And there’s still more? You’re so ridiculous,” Harry mentioned.

“Hush, now open the rest,” Louis ordered. So her girlfriend put away the boot like it was porcelain and opened the box Louis placed in her lap.

“Loouis,” Harry whined as she inspected multiple skin care products, all high end. She always complained about her own not working like she wanted and Louis insisted she tried the things she used but Harry was a stubborn girl at times. Christmas was the perfect opportunity to have her try it out.

“I know. But if you swear it isn’t working for you you can always give it to me.”

“Fine,” she mumbled, as well as a thank you. The rest were clothes consisting of oversized graphic tees and comfy cotton knickers because Louis loved seeing Harry walking around her apartment in just that. Then there was the last minute Victoria’s Secret gift which was a sheer nighty set. The set had pink frills lining it, peaches embroidered over the bra where her nipples would be and one on the crotch of the panties. Because peaches were Louis’ favorite fruit, especially Harry’s.

“There’s one more,” Louis stood up and held out her hand to help Harry up.

“I’m tired,” she complained and drug her feet as Louis led her to the office.

“Don’t be a brat,” Louis responded and pinched her bum. She opened the door, walking backwards to see Harry’s reaction.

“Podrick!” Harry gasped, more perky now. There was a large tank set up on the floor filled with shavings, wooden toys, a water bottle, and a fluffy brown and white hamster running on a wheel. All Harry did was say how she wanted a hamster ever since Jenna Marbles posted a video of her getting her own, picked out a name even. And when she saw the little guy at work, she knew that one was her girlfriend’s baby.

“Yep, little Podrick Payne.” Harry was a Game of Thrones fan.

Harry was on her knees next to it, looking up at Louis. “Can I hold him?”

“Yes, sweetheart. He’s been staying with the kids for a little over a week now so he’s well adjusted.”

“He has? How come I haven’t seen him?” she asked as she opened up the tank and reached in. Because Harry has been in their home since then, even played dolls with the girls in their room.

“He was in the girls’ closet. But we’d only close it whenever you were over,” she reassured her.

“Aww, just like his mommy was, huh little guy?” Harry baby talked the small creature as it balled up in her hands, Louis shaking her head at her corny joke. She sat with her and let her girlfriend cuddle her new friend for a while until her mom called her begging them to visit her. She wanted to see her, ‘daughter in law’ as she referenced to Harry but Louis wouldn’t let her know that. Louis let her say goodbye to Podrick as she went outside and warmed up the car for her, waiting for her. It felt like ages and she was just about to call Harry when she saw her girlfriend leave her apartment while putting on her scarf, going down the stairs. She ran around to the passenger’s side and got in.

“I’m sorry, Lou. It was hard to say goodbye, he was so cute. I took pictures for you though. I’ll show you later,” Harry rambled. Louis told her it was okay, because she’s too cute, then she took her over to her Mom’s.

She welcomed them and gave Harry a big hug, telling her how much she adored her Christmas outfit because she too was a fan of how Harry dressed.

“Come on, I’ve got you a little something,” Louis’ mom took Harry to the living room.

“Aww, Jay. You didn’t have to.”

“Of course I did, you make my baby girl so happy.” Louis was smiling at their interaction, catching Harry’s blush as she glanced at her with a shy smile.  
Her mom gave her a fluffy white teddy bear with a scarf on it, embroidered with Christmas 2017. It was something simple they got every year and everyone’s bear was a little different. Then she gave her a gift bag and Harry opened it up, it was a nice floral scented perfume set she’d been wanting as well as a gift card for her to get even more clothes. Louis must’ve let her mom have one of her ideas. Harry hugged her again and thanked her repeatedly.

For the rest of the night, Louis spent time with her Harry and her family. They stayed up and played a board game, watched a movie, had cocoa and cookies (that her mom scolded Louis for forgetting to give to Harry earlier), and Louis snuggled with her girl on the couch by the fireplace as the kids were put to bed.

“Merry first Christmas, baby.” Harry nuzzled her head against her shoulder, leaning her head back so she could get a kiss. She whispered it back and Louis couldn’t help but think about how incredibly lucky she was to have a girl as beautiful as Harry. Louis looked forward to a second Christmas with Harry, and hoped for many, many more. Because holding that girl in her arms, calling her her own, was the best feeling in the world and she never wanted it to end.


End file.
